


A Cold Dinner

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Banlieue 13 (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Damien cooks Leito dinner but what he's wearing distracts them from actually eating it.
Relationships: Leïto/Damien Tomaso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Wayback Exchange 2020





	A Cold Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinc_carpenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_carpenter/gifts).



> Hi zinc_carpenter ^_^ I saw your request, this fandom specifically, and wanted to write for you. I sincerely hope you like this! ♥
> 
> (Titles and summaries are the worst... OTL)

Leito let himself into the apartment with the key Damien had forced him to take and as he turned from locking it behind him, the words of greeting he was about to speak turned to ashes on his tongue.

“You’re late,” Damien admonished softly, his words at odds with the tension in his shoulders.

Leito responded without thought, “Little Montana took me by the hand and showed me around his new _lair_.” 

“He’s happy then?” Damien asked, back still turned to Leito, shoulders still tense.

“Yeah,” Leito said.

Neither of them said anything for a few tense seconds and then both spoke at the same time. “Why are -” Leito began to ask as Damien tried to explain, “You asked -”

“The food is getting cold,” Damien said, turning his head to look into the kitchen but not moving.

“Is this what you wore when you-”

“No.”

“So this is new?”

“Yes.”

“Just for me?”

Damien huffed and turned to look straight ahead.

Leito walked closer until he could reach out and touch Damien’s long blonde hair. “Damien…”

Damien huffed again and then turned around, a scowl on his face and unable to meet Leito’s eyes. “It seemed like a good idea this morning.”

Leito hummed as he finally got a look at the front of the dress Damien was wearing; it was a simple strapless black dress that ended just above the knee. “You don’t need these,” Leito said as he reached for the front of the dress, only to have his hands slapped away.

Damien’s cheeks were pinker than they had been when he first turned around but that could’ve been out of anger as he glared at Leito. “The dress fits better with them in.”

Leito grinned as he looked Damien over again, and yeah the dress looked good on him, but the fake breasts just looked so real and therefore so wrong on the other man.

“I’ll go change,” Damien said, walking towards his bedroom.

Leito was momentarily distracted as he watched the other man walk away, finding himself wondering if it was the beautiful red stilettos Damien was wearing that was making his calves and arse look so good, or if it always looked that way. It was only when Damien reached the doorway that Leito’s brain remembered to say: “No!”

Damien turned to look at him over his shoulder, almost causing Leito to become distracted once again because the wisps of blonde hair that framed his face only seemed to enhance his cheekbones.

Leito closed the gap between them quickly until he had Damien backed up into the doorframe. “You look nice,” he said, resting his hands on Damien’s hips.

Damien pushed against Leito’s chest with both hands but the other man only rocked back and did not move. “Leito…” he said warningly.

Leito grinned again, “Last time we fought, I won.”

“The only time,” Damien corrected him. “And you didn’t win, Lola sat on me.”

“I saved your life,” Leito said, stepping closer to press up against Damien.

Damien’s eyes narrowed and then he brought his head in fast and hard, making painful contact with Leito’s nose.

“Fuck!” Leito stepped back as his hands flew up to check his nose.

Damien took advantage of his distraction and pushed hard with both hands against his chest, sending Leito stumbling into the apartment’s main room. Damien immediately kicked off his shoes and dropped into his fighting stance as Leito regained his balance.

“Why does everything have to be so difficult with you? Leito asked as they circled each other.

“Me?” Damien scoffed. “If you’d just followed my plan -”

“We’d both be dead and Lola would still be a plaything for Taha,” Leito growled as he lunged for Damien, who threw his weight at Leito, taking him to the ground.

They rolled around on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand and failing, although Leito did succeed in getting rid of Damien’s wig, until they fetched up against the back of the sofa with Leito on top.

“You’re so stubborn!” Leito managed to say as he struggled to keep Damien pinned beneath him. 

“You’re . . a lot . . worse!” Damien grunted out as he bucked under Leito and fought to free his hands from the other man’s grip. “Anybody else . . would’ve accepted . . life in the Banlieue . . but not you.”

“I remember how it used to be,” Leito said. “I wanted Lola to have that life again.”

The fight left Damien at Leito’s words, “It’s going to take time to rebuild, to make things like that again.”

Leito shrugged, “As long as life is better in the Banlieue.”

Damien laid still as he looked at Leito, “You’re a good man.”

Leito ducked his head in embarrassment, cheeks heating up when his eyes landed on Damien’s fake breasts. “You would look better without them.”

“What?” Damien asked, confused by Leito’s words and aroused by the way the other man was looking at him.

“This dress,” Leito said, releasing one of Damien’s wrists and running his hands down the silky material. “Would look better on you without the breasts.”

“Oh,” Damien breathed, arching into Leito’s touch. “You’re okay with no breasts?”

“Yeah,” Leito assured as he mouthed Damien’s jaw. “Sometimes a lean, well-muscled body is better than soft curves.”

“Wasn’t sure if I was reading you right,” Damien explained, his free hand buried in Leito’s dark hair as he hooked his legs up around Leito’s waist.

“Wasn’t sure about you either,” Leito said as he captured Damien’s mouth in a hungry kiss.

Damien moaned as he rocked up into Leito’s body, encouraged by the answering hardness in the other man’s sweatpants, as he opened his mouth to Leito’s questing tongue.

“Oh!” A familiar female voice gasped, causing them to pull apart.

Leito turned quickly in surprise to find his younger sister framed by the apartment’s open front door, staring at them.

“Fuck me,” Damien breathed, totally mortified as he pulled Leito’s lax hand from his dress, then tried pulling the dress down but the other man was in the way.

“Leito doesn’t like to share unfortunately,” Lola giggled, winking at Damien before she turned around and left the apartment, closing the door quietly behind her.

“And I thought tonight couldn’t get more embarrassing,” Damien said as he dropped his head to the ground and covered his eyes with a hand.

Leito sighed gustily before pushing himself up and then standing. "Come on," he said, holding out a hand for Damien. "I'm sure the food is cold already, but we can warm it up."

Damien allowed himself to be pulled up to his feet, then began tugging the bottom of his dress down and the top up.

"Take out the breasts," Leito said, a questioning lilt to his words.

Damien paused to look at the other man, warmed by the heat in his eyes, and then reached back for the tie to the bra he was wearing. "You want to go warm the food so long?"

"It can wait," Leito said, leaning back against the sofa and watching Damien.

Damien fought the smile but his lips still curled up, "I'm sure the hair's a mess but I can-"

"No," Leito said, interrupting Damien's question. "I like the dress and the makeup and these." Leito retrieved the red stilettos, then crouched in front of Damien and helped him put them on.

"So you want me to dress up for you again?" Damien asked with a smile as Leito stood.

Leito shrugged as he reached out and rested his hands on Damien's waist, then ran his hands backward until he was cupping Damien's arse. "If that's what you want."

Damien brushed his lips across Leito's as he leaned into him, "What I want right now is dinner."

Leito laughed as he pushed Damien away from him gently and then grabbed his hand. "Yeah, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.


End file.
